1. Field
Embodiments relate to light emitting elements, light emitting devices including such light emitting elements, and methods of manufacturing such light emitting elements and/or devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to light emitting devices including light emitting elements adapted for local dimming and/or improved light efficiency. Light emitting devices may include light emitting elements that are individually accessible and/or have improved light efficiency as compared to conventional elements and/or devices. Embodiments also relate to methods of manufacturing such light emitting elements and/or devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements, e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs), are employed in a variety of applications, e.g., displays, digital clocks, remote controls, watches, calculators, cell phones, indicator lights, backlights, etc.
LEDs generally emit light as a result of electroluminescence, i.e., recombination of electron-hole pairs. Electron-hole pairs may be recombined as a result of electric current at a semiconductor p-n junction. When electrons and holes recombine, energy may be given off in the form of photons.
While LEDs are already being used in a wide variety of applications, there is a need for improved light emitting elements, e.g., LEDs, having improved light efficiency.